


Wish From the Heart

by callous_and_misunderstood



Series: Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callous_and_misunderstood/pseuds/callous_and_misunderstood
Summary: A baby scene, inspired from a tumblr prompt request:Carvie, "Everything will fall into place."
Relationships: Evie & Carlos de Vil
Series: Drabble Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041474
Kudos: 4





	Wish From the Heart

The first time Evie cries in front of Carlos, it isn’t pretty. Which Evie knows and that makes her cry even harder. Her shoulders shake and she tries to sniff her snot back into her nose. She can’t look at Carlos’s face, unwilling to see the disgust she was sure was there.

Carlos wasn’t disgusted. How could he be, when his best friend was so upset? He was worried, so he pulled Evie into his lap and tucked her under his chin.

“It’s gonna be okay, E,” he murmured into her hair, rubbing soft circles on her back.

Evie just sobbed harder, burying her face into Carlos’s neck. He smelled like cigarettes and machine grease, and faintly of wood. On anyone else, it would be unpleasant. On Carlos, it smelled like comfort.

It took another few minutes for Evie to slowly begin to calm down. Tears weren’t a solution to anything, she reminded herself, sniffling. Carlos didn’t let her go, even as her breathing evened out. His arms tightened around her and he nuzzled the top of her head gently.

Evie gave a noise of pleasure, halfway between a hum and a sigh. Carlos kissed her forehead.

“Carlos?” Evie says softly, barely even a whisper.

But Carlos hears her. He always does. Carlos doesn’t say anything, just hums, waiting for Evie to talk.

“I made a wish.”

“What kind of wish?”

Evie’s hand fists into Carlos’s sweater, and another tear slides down the bridge of her nose, landing on the worn fabric. 

“The kind that might hurt someone.”

“Are you hurt?” Carlos immediately tenses, ready to spring into action, to tend to Evie’s wounds.

“No, no,” Evie says, pushing Carlos back into sitting. “Not me.”

“Who?”

“My mom.”

“Hmm,” Carlos said, waiting for Evie to elaborate.

Evie sniffled again, and Carlos brushed a thumb across her cheek, wiping away some tears. Evie looked at Carlos, and almost burst into tears again.

He was looking at her with the utmost tenderness. Nothing like the way her mother looked at her when she cried, like Evie was an inconvenience at best. Like Evie was a failure for feeling, for being human. No, Carlos was looking at her like he would do anything for her, fight a dragon and rescue her from a tower. Like he loved her.

“I wished…I wished that I didn’t have to be someone else for her to be happy.”

“Oh, Evie,” Carlos sighed, pulling her even closer to him.

He didn’t believe in wishes, but Evie did. Evie believed in a lot of things. She believed she could meet a prince on the Isle, and that she would live in a castle and have a fairytale ending. And she believed that her mother loved her. 

They were the children of villains, condemned to a worthless Isle for the rest of their lives. Villains didn’t get happy endings. And they didn’t love.

Evie knew that, deep down. But her wishes and fantasies kept her alive, day in and day out. And Carlos wanted Evie alive, so that maybe, just maybe, one day she would see she was perfect as is, no matter what her mother said.

“Evie, my princess,” Carlos said softly. “I think that’s a reasonable wish.”

“It’s not what mommy wants,” Evie whispered, her voice breaking.

She began to weep again. Carlos pressed another kiss to her forehead, aching that he couldn’t do more.

“Everything will fall into place.”


End file.
